


End in tears

by Melime



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It was always supposed to end in tears





	End in tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Terminar em lágrimas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865274) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #087 - tears.

It was always supposed to end in tears, because people like them couldn’t just be happy, not as long as they were more willing to fight for what was right than they were to protect their own lives. It was always supposed to end in tears, but they still tried, still fell in love, still did all they could to stay together for as long as they could. Sameen always thought she would be the one to go, holding two guns against far too many enemies to defeat. It was always supposed to end in tears, but not like this.


End file.
